El recuerdo de mi amada princesa
by Tsukoyomicerezo27
Summary: Kobato era sin duda lo más importante para el príncipe del mundo de los espiritus, aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Pero el encuentro con unos viajeros le hará saber que siempre es mejor ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Crossover Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir.


¡Buenas tardes a todos!, o mejor dicho noches. Paso a dejar un fic de Kobato para todas las personas que son aficionadas a las aventuras de "Dobato". La idea la tomé de un fic muy lindo escrito por una autora de esta misma página llamada NaYaTo a quien también dedico este fic.

La introducción de los personajes de Tsubasa le pondrá el sazón que falta para que Iorogi comprenda lo mucho que quiere a la linda paloma. Con un poco de KuroFai.

Sin más por el momento les dejo el primer capítulo, deseando que muchas personas lo lean y se diviertan como yo.

_Acotaciones:_

- Diálogos.

_Pensamientos_

"_Flashback"_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Los viajeros.**

- ¡Ioryogi-san!

Había corrido animadamente hasta donde creyó oír la voz de su peluche azul, era una especie de callejón contiguo a la pastelería Tirol en la que actualmente trabajaba. A ella no le pareció extraño en ninguna de las formas, después de todo él le había repetido incansablemente sus limitaciones en el mundo físico (o el mundo humano como solía mencionar), así que esconderse en un callejón oscuro no era para nada extraño.

Asomó su cabeza antes para cerciorarse de evitar ser quemada con una llamarada furiosa, lo cual era muy probable. Y con sumo cuidado volvió a llamar bajito.

- ¿Ioryogi-san?

Pero desafortunadamente para el portador de esa voz o afortunadamente para la joven de cabellos largos, no era Iorogi quien lanzaba toda una sarta de improperios.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos minutos.

Ahí, junto a un gran bote de basura que pertenecía a la pastelería se encontraban de pie tres hombres con vestimenta extraña. El primero de ellos y más bajo de estatura miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica quedando inmóvil en el acto. El segundo, un tipo alto de cabellos rubios la miro también sorprendido pero en menor medida que el anterior, su mano derecha agarraba fuertemente la mano del último sujeto. Este dichoso tipo era el más alto, de tez morena y ojos carmesí.

Él, ignorante de la presencia de la joven estiro las orejas de lo que parecía ser una especie de conejo y sentenció con su potente voz.

- ¡Maldita bola de arroz! ¿Por qué siempre nos tiras en los lugares más feos?

La sorprendida muchacha abrió los ojos casi al instante, comprobando que no era su imaginación. Ese sujeto de apariencia terrible tenía la misma voz y el mismo modo de hablar de su acompañante afelpado.

Llevada por su curiosidad avanzó tres pasos saliendo de su escondite, para terminar parada justamente en el centro del callejón. Sólo hasta entonces el moreno se percató de su presencia, giró su rostro aún molesto y la recorrió de pies a cabeza con su intensa mirada. A ella se le heló hasta la última fibra de cabello cuando sintió como los tres hombres, especialmente este último (y de paso el lindo conejito) la observaban.

-¡Yo… yo, lo siento mucho!, ¡Lo confundí con Ioryogi-san!

Sus delgados brazos se agitaron en el aire furiosamente dándole un aspecto gracioso, sus ojos ahora eran dos bolitas y un rubor intenso tiñó sus blancas mejillas.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!

El rubio fue el primero en hablar. Soltó la mano del grandote y caminó tranquilamente con una sonrisa tierna hasta la chica que no dejaba de disculparse.

- Buenas noches… disculpa si te asustamos- dijo calmadamente, con voz aterciopelada.

La pequeña levantó su mirada hasta encontrar unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, parpadeó un tanto confundida y respondió eufóricamente.

- ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡no me asusté! Es sólo que confundí a "ese señor" – señalando al moreno intimidante, quien por cierto arqueó una ceja molesto por el calificativo – con alguien que conozco.

- Mmm… - soltó divertido el ojiazul – así que, en este mundo existe alguien tan horrible como Kurorín. – terminó con un tonito de lo más burlón.

El susodicho se molestó aún más y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el rubio, lo tomó por la cabeza y dijo sacudiéndola.

- ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE DEJES DE PONERME APODOS RIDÍCULOS? Y ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS HORRIBLE?

- ¡Ah! ¡Kuro-sama ya se enojó! – continuó el otro simulando miedo.

La pequeña conejita se unió a la divertida confusión agregando más burlonamente que el muchacho de los ojos azules.

- ¡Y le dijeron señor! ¡Jujuju!

Una persecución de lo más cómica se armó en el pequeño y estrecho callejón, los perseguidos esquivaban como podía los manotazos que lanzaba el "señor horrible" como lo estaban llamado en una cancioncita recién inventada por el conejillo; el perseguidor encolerizado trataba de todas las formas posibles tomar alguna parte de esos dos "malnacidos" como él los llamaba.

Entre todo el ajetreo el más bajito cerro los ojos después de un buen rato de tenerlos clavados en la figura de la muchacha, quien miraba confundida la escena, se sacudió un poco la cabeza y ya repuesto de la primera impresión se encaminó a ella. Al verlo venir ella giró su cuerpo para poder encontrarse con él.

- Disculpa, ¿dije algo malo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven quien la miro extrañado. ¿Qué si había dicho algo malo?... sinceramente él no entendía.

- Es que, a veces soy muy tonta y no me doy cuenta cuando digo algo malo.

- ¿Eh?

- Ioryogi-san me lo dice todo el tiempo.

El chico la miraba de lo más contrariado no sabiendo que contestar.

La pequeña conejita saltó desde el hombro de uno de los combatientes dando pequeños brinquitos hasta llegar al hombro del muchacho, miró a la niña y contestó felizmente.

- No dijiste nada malo, Kurorín siempre se enoja por todo.

Una gotita resbaló de la sien derecha del chico al lado suyo entendiendo en cierta forma al ninja por ser como era. La dulce joven miro sorprendida a la linda conejita y comentó inocentemente.

- Tú, ¿también eres un peluche?

Y de la nada la pequeña bola blanca saltó directo al rostro de la muchacha haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡Mokona es Mokona! – declaró triunfal.

Por suerte el joven contuvo a la niña antes que impactara contra el suelo, sosteniendo su brazo.

- ¿estás bien? – dijo el joven ayudando a levantar a la chica.

- ¡Sí!, estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

- Mokona, no hagas eso.

La bola de arroz río bajito pidiendo disculpas a la persona delante suyo.

Como pudo ella quedo de nuevo frente a frente con el muchacho, volvió a mirarla de una forma profunda y anhelante cuando ella se disculpó con la pequeña Mokona y sonrió al final.

- Syaoran… ¿estás bien?

Él volvió a la realidad enseguida y comentó con una sonrisa discreta dirigida a la pequeña que había regresado a su hombro.

- Estoy bien.

El ojiazul detectó ese "algo" inusual en el más joven de sus compañeros y dio por terminada la pelea con el mayor a través de un "sutil" pellizco en su mano. El moreno reclamo con un quejido bajo pero el rubio le sonrió restándole importancia, y camino de nuevo hasta donde estaban los niños.

- Bueno, antes que nada. ¿Podrías decirnos que clase de mundo es este? – dijo sonando casual.

- ¿Mundo? – preguntó ella con inocencia.

De pronto, se escuchó la campanita de la tienda y unos pasos saliendo de ella. El rubio tomo por su capa al menor y lo jaló de vuelta al callejón, ocultándolos a ambos.

- ¿Kobato-chan?

Una voz masculina retumbó cerca y la linda joven entonces giro su rostro hacía donde parecía provenir esa voz.

- Ya voy jefe – comentó contrariada de nuevo. – Yo… tengo que volver – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Podemos esperarte?

Preguntó quitado de la pena el ojiazul con una gran y radiante sonrisa, sus acompañantes lo miraron de soslayo con distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, igual o más hermosa y dijo contenta.

- ¡Sí, claro!, ¡regresaré pronto!

Enseguida dio vuelta y camino lejos del alcance visual de los recién llegados dejando como único remante su larga cabellera tras de sí.

Se escuchó una corta conversación entre las dos personas y la puerta volvió a sonar con sus campanitas.

... O ...

Así esperaron un poco a que la muchacha terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Y después de un rato volvieron a escuchar las campanillas sonar dando paso a la misma persona pero vestida de distinto modo. Ella hizo una reverencia cortés y esperó a que las dos personas que la acompañaban entraran nuevamente a la tienda. Cuando eso pasó se encaminó al callejón con sigilosos pasos como si fuera una especie de ladrona, cosa que divirtió a más de uno en el dichoso callejón.

Se adentró un poco y pudo ver a las mismas cuatro figuras.

- Perdonen la espera.

- No hay problema, – respondió sonriente el rubio nuevamente – bueno quería preguntarte en qué clase de lugar estamos. Es que somos nuevos por aquí.

Ella ladeó un poco su cabeza y dijo no muy segura de sí.

- Bueno… este es… - meditó un poco su respuesta, y como un rayo llegaron a su mente las palabras de su perrito azul - ¡el mundo de los humanos! – terminó con la euforia que poco a poco comenzaban a notar los viajeros en ella.

- ¿El mundo de los humanos? – cuestionaron todos menos el grandulón que miraba con cierto recelo a la niña.

- ¿Así se llama este mundo? – continuó el mediano más divertido que nunca.

- ¡Qué nombre tan raro! – añadió el menor llevándose una mano al mentón.

- ¡Bueno!, no importa. En fin, ¿cómo te llamas? – de nuevo el ojiazul usaba esa dulce y acaramelada voz, cosa que hacía rabiar al moreno.

- ¡Soy Kobato!, ¡Hanato Kobato! – respondió la chica haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- Mucho gusto, Kobato-chan. – se inclinó y besó con dulzura la pequeña mano de la joven, algo que hizo botar otra venita en el rostro del ojirojo y entrecerrar sus ojos afilando la mirada.

El de los ojos marrones se sorprendió mucho por el inesperado acto del rubio retrocediendo un paso aún con la conejita en su hombro quien dijo de lo más natural.

- Creo que ya no eres el favorito de Fai, Kurorín.

La mirada más filosa del mundo se dirigió a la bola blanca y se clavó en ella como queriendo asesinarla. Pero eso sólo causó una risita discreta en la pequeña.

- Yo me llamo Fai, – dijo levantándose grácilmente y después con la palma extendida continuó las presentaciones – éste es Syaoran-kun, – mencionó señalando al más pequeño, él sólo se inclinó un poco, ella respondió el saludo de la misma forma sin dejar de mirar al joven no entendiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba – ésta es Mokona, – continuó el presentador levantando su palma a la altura del hombro del muchacho, la pequeñita levantó su manita saludando contenta, la agitó innumerables veces y Kobato la imitó nuevamente moviendo su mano rápidamente – y ese de negro es Kuro-wan – concluyó el sonriente rubio mirando como las navajas más afiladas del universo se clavaron en él.

- ¡Kurogane con un demonio! ¡QUÉ ME LLAMO KUROGANE!

La furia del moreno se contuvo al ver los ojos de Kobato, ella lo miraba nuevamente con infinita curiosidad y con los ojos enormes de asombro. Casi podía ver unos brillitos inexistentes alrededor del adornado sombrero de la niña.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la persona que estás buscando Kobato-chan? – dijo al cabo de unos segundos Fai, librando de la bochornosa mirada a su compañero de viaje.

- ¡Ah no!, ¡Ioryogi-san no es una persona!

- ¿QUÉ? – ahora sí, todas las voces se unieron en una sola expresión de desconcierto.

- Es un peluche.

- ¿Un peluche? – preguntó Mokona.

- ¡Sí!- respondió la del cabello largo con emoción – Es un peluche con forma de perrito, más o menos así de alto – señalo una altura con sus manos un poco mayor a la de la bolita blanca en el hombro de Syaoran – y con una voz idéntica a la de Kuro-wan-san.

…

Tanto Fai como Mokona soltaron una sonora carcajada al escuchar de nuevo como Kobato inconscientemente volvía a insultar al moreno.

-¡KUROGANE! – gritó ya fuera de sí el pobre sujeto de diversión de todos.

- ¡Ah! – gritó asustada la pobre niña agarrando con fuerza su sombrero y cerrando vigorosamente los ojos - ¡PERDÓN! – dijo disculpándose aterrada, en realidad ese hombre era igual a Iorogi.

Las navajas volvieron a los ojos del "señor horrible" amenazando con rebanar a esos dos sujetos y servirlos en sushi para la cena.

- Eres muy graciosa Kobato-chan – dijo el rubio aún riendo.

Ella entreabrió sus ojos lentamente como si temiera que también este hombre pudiera escupir fuego de su boca, y notó como la persecución se había reanudado.

- Entonces… ¿en este mundo los peluches pueden hablar? – inquirió Syaoran a la de los cabellos largos.

- ¡No!, sólo Ioryogi-san.

- Ya veo… - dijo sin ánimo.

- Pero no sé si está bien. ¿Qué tal si se perdió y está asustado? – comentó ella un tanto asustada – Además me dijo que regresaría a la pastelería y no llego.

- ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlo! – canturreo Mokona llena de energía dando saltos alrededor de la niña quien trato de seguirla con la mirada quedando completamente mareada.

- Supongo que sí es un peluche parlanchín no será muy difícil encontrarlo – Fai había dejando a Kurogane sólo hablando un millón de groserías.

Ella sonrió llena de agradecimiento y en un acto sorpresivo tomo las manos de cada uno agitándolas velozmente mientras decía un repetido "gracias" y sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas graciosas.

- ¡Oigan!... no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estemos en este lugar.

Kurogane estaba notoriamente enojado, por una y mil razones. Lo que menos quería era estar más tiempo al lado de esa tonta niña que le decía como se le antojaba.

- ¡No seas así Kurotan!, además ya es de noche y está muy oscuro. No es seguro que una niña y menos tan linda vaya sola.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

- Entonces quédate con ella para siempre, ayúdala a buscar a su estúpido peluche y deja de estar jodiendo, ¡mago imbécil!

De nuevo todos callaron, Fai miró asombrado al moreno y entendió el porqué de su mal humor suspirando un poco en el acto.

- Sólo por esta vez, ¿sí? – ahora la voz aterciopelada estaba dirigida al sujeto del mal humor, él lo observó con el ceño fruncido y pudo notar algo así como una súplica en sus ojos azules.

- Pero que sea rápido…

Fai volvió a sonreír, esta vez desde lo profundo de su corazón.

- Y entonces… ¿en dónde empezamos? – habló por fin el más joven sin mirar a la dulce muchacha.

Caminaron sin rumbo un rato, pero no encontraron ni rastro del famoso peluche. Miraron por todos lados, en los árboles, en los arbustos, en los botes de basura, en las tiendas, por debajo de los automóviles, en las fuentes, y otros tantos lugares.

Al cabo de una hora la búsqueda concluyó sin resultado y con un grito de Kobato llamando a su amigo.

La pequeña se entristeció mucho pensando en todas las horribles cosas que le pudieron pasar a su peluche, quizá un perro lo encontró y se lo llevó a su casa de madera para hacerlo pedazos, o peor aún alguien lo había sorprendido hablando y lo habían llevado a un circo de esos en los que exhiben seres extraños.

- ¡IORYOGI-SAN! – grito nuevamente Kobato mirando al cielo, en el cual inexplicablemente pudo ver el rostro arrogante y canino.

Fai se acercó a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su frágil hombro dijo un tanto apesadumbrado.

- No se me ocurre otro lugar en donde buscarlo Kobato-chan.

Un sentido extraño alarmó a Kurogane, quien con la velocidad del rayo se acercó a Fai y con un movimiento brusco alejó a este último justo a tiempo para evitar que una gran y ardiente llamarada lo calcinara. El ninja colocó al ojiazul detrás suyo mirando en dirección de donde se lanzó el ataque al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su espada.

Kobato por su parte había sido rescatada por Syaoran quien ahora la tenía en brazos mirando a la misma dirección que su compañero tan serio y meditabundo como siempre que batallaba.

Del humo salió una pequeña figura envuelta en un aura oscura, el de los ojos rojos se tensó más al notar ese presencia sobrenatural y tremendamente poderosa.

Esa criatura dirigió un nuevo ataque, esta vez en contra del muchacho de los ojos cafés. Pero antes de lanzarlo ordenó con voz demandante.

- ¡SUELTA A KOBATO! ¡TEME! O TE QUEMARÉ VIVO.

Los viajeros se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esa potente y estridente voz. Era… la voz de Kurogane en sus momentos más furiosos.

Lejos de toda la confusión la chica aferrada a los hombros del joven que la salvara la vida grito con alivio.

- ¡Ioryogi-san!


End file.
